pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide talk:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/February 2010
Maguuma Spider Webs Spirit Spam is easy, although a condition removal is recommended for the poison. Zedone2 19:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :55 watch for Moss scarabs for they life drain--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:00, February 1, 2010 (UTC) *There are about 6 groups of 2-3 spiders just inside the Reed Bog zone, coming from the falls, and then about 4 groups of 3 just inside The Falls zone, if you stop before the sunny area, and about 10 groups of 2-3, if you keep going for a ways longer. *Just keep zoning between these 2 zones, and bring an empty inventory. :I've found this spirit spamming build quite effective. *Use Mend whenever you need a bit of health, and/or to remove your poison and/or cripple condition, and try to use Painful Bond on spiders that are next to each other, if you can. *SoS can be switched out for Wonderlust if you don't prefer, or don't have Signet of Spirits. *Vampirism can be switched out for Shadowsong, if the player prefers, but this is not reccomended, as it requires more energy management, because of its high energy cost, and the constant need to recast it. :~~>'Took me about an hour or so to get enough for 3 accounts. I reccomend players to farm these rare types of traveler items with a character that isnt their usual farming character, to have a fresh drop rate luck. Angel Serrenity 12:00am, February 2, 2010 (EST) 16 smiting, 4 prot, 12 shadow. Run to The Falls with ds, dash. Zone back into Reed Bog. Use ds, shadow of haste. Aggro the fist few groups. Hit SoJ when u are about to go below 50% health. Hit BUH. Use defensive skills as necessary to live. Dash to shadow step and rezone. <1 min runs. Kills 9-12. Most effective way Ive found so far. --- ' Ressmonkey ' ''(talk) 00:02, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :should we post these skill bars to the guide page? I don't think we want something big so the mini skill bar with a list of attr. could work. The reason I ask is because the builds are unique(especially ressmonkey's) and therefore cannot be referenced easily like the standard farming builds can. thoughts?--[[User:Jarad|'''Jarad]] 06:23, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Just link to the talk/section. The bars would clutter the page too much. ··· Danny So Cute 17:52, 2 February 2010 (UTC) :::linking it to the talk page seems kinda pointless and defeats the purpose of putting relevant data on the guide's main page. The mini bars would take up one line on the page which wouldn't clutter the page at all. However, I would only be inclined to post ressmonkey's build since it is not a variant to any build. It also makes for very efficient run times which makes it worth posting. The rit one is simply a variant of the standard farming build and could be a one line note refering to look at the talk page if the standard bar isn't working for you. --[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 19:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been using the Melee Mob Touch build from the great farming build page. I recommend to change Unholy Feast in this build for a passive, low-casting time regeneration skill, like Feel No Pain. I farmed Reed Bog/The Falls Pastafarian Hunter 21:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Spirit and Raptors ? I have a friend who want to try to farm the raptors with a spirit build. Might be custom made, i dont know. Is he wating his time ? — TulipVorlax 14:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :If you slowly pull groups one at a time I don't see why it couldn't work; It will just be extremely slow. The thing you will need to look out for is catching aggro from the patrolling groups before you are ready to pull them.--[[User:Jarad|'Jarad']] 14:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, i transmitted to him. ::He will try in not long. — TulipVorlax 15:00, February 9, 2010 (UTC) A 55 or 105 with the precast of enchants can do just fine. The problem with disturbing stab can be countered by walking backwards and cast prot spells. A 105 is easier so I would use it instead. Precast SoJ just before entering the cave.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :#Raptors interrupt 55's unless they have MoR...and there's no room for MoR on a 55. :#Kiting to cast enchants is dumb when you can do this run in 30 seconds with a W/N. :#No one runs 105's besides you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:01, 10 February 2010 ::Well then revert away. 55 can be done you just won't listen. 105 is fine just you don't like it and is biased. And PRECAST WORKS not dumb. Why limit farming selections on a collector. So confused. Well you are the man...revert away o mighty one.--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:06, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::/sigh. Look, even if it does "work" with kiting and slowness, that's not what PvX is for. There's a reason the site doesn't host your 105 build - namely, because it's terrible. The same with this suggestion. No one wants to run a 55 and take 2-3 mins to do the cave, when they can just hop on their Mes, Ele, or War and do runs in 30 seconds - 1 minute. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:08, 10 February 2010 ::::/sigh--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 01:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::tbh, if you want to have fun, figure out how to do it with 0 risk of death. i'll actually give you 10 zkeys if you can find a death-proof way to run raptors. ··· Danny So Cute 02:42, 10 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::Permaform with a Paragon hero with CCTCTT and speed boosts (about as unfun as it gets though). I assume you're not counting lag kills, since there's no way to prot against those with the dying servers >:( [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:18, 10 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::mebbe. that's actually not a bad idea at all. could semi-lagproof by taking crit defenses and c-spacing when not casting. ··· Danny So Cute 03:27, 10 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Can't imagine that'd actually be worth doing though. If SF goes down you die in one hit, and 75% block won't save you from 34 raptors (less if you killed some first). On a somewhat related note, I find it odd that the paragon hero isn't on all of the raptor farmers. Freeing up slots on your own character is nice and CCTCTT is cool. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 03:43, 10 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::Does time matter?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 11:00, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Dosen't a hero affect drop rates?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:46, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Of white drops? No. Of everything else? Pretty much. ::::::::::But Saurian Bones aren't selling for much, so most of the people farming are just normal Raptor farmers who can make a little extra money off of the bones. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:10, 10 February 2010 :::::::::::Link please cause I think it dose--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 18:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::You flag the paragon hero off radar. See the W/N. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 18:46, 10 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Loot_scaling <-- Actually, you're right. I got it backwards. It's been a while :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:46, 10 February 2010 :::::::::::::In other words, only the shit that doesn't matter gets affected. ··· Danny So Cute 19:19, 10 February 2010 (UTC) Bone Charms So spirit spammer works, any other common method? Also, best place(s) to farm them? Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 19:57, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't heard of anyone doing anything else yet, and it seems that most of the people who are talking about it are just farming Rhea's with a Spirit Spammer or they're farming Rajazan and his group....which I think we have a build for. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:08, 15 February 2010 ::Actually, there are 3 Rajazan farmer builds - Build:E/A Glimmering Rajazan Farmer, Build:R/A Rajazan Degen Farmer, Build:W/any Rajazan Farmer. Although, those would probably take a while and not really be worth doing for bone charms. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:12, 15 February 2010 :::Yeah, I wouldn't think that they'd be too useful or efficient. Oh well, maybe some more methods will pop up over the week. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk'']] 20:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC)